


Beach day

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwori - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Nori is a good bro, ori and nori take a brotherly beach trip together, snarky!Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Ori finds himself mesmerized by a handsome stranger on the beach.





	Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* I should be wips, but I had the outline to this fic sitting around that I had written a few weeks ago while I was at work. (Sometimes I work at night, and it gets SLOW.)

The shirtless, six foot something man wades into the water up to his waist, and Ori sighs. He watches as two younger men who Ori would guess are about his own age, creep up behind him before latching on and trying to pull him under water.

The older man seems to have no trouble keeping himself standing for a minute while they struggle, before throwing them off into the water. They pop their heads up, coughing and spitting up water, but laughing all the while. They seem more amused than surprised that their attempt failed.

Ori doesn't realize he's been staring, until he hears Nori snicker.

"Why don't you just go ask him out?"

Ori flushes. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You've seen me do it, how many times?" The Dori-esque look that his little brother gives him, is truly a sight to behold.

"Oh, of course. I forgot that you were the paragon of reasonable behavior. Truly I should seek to model my actions after you."

Nori laughs. "Kid, you say that like it doesn't almost always work."

Ori sniffs. "Yes, well. We can't all be the charming Nori Rison."

"You're welcome to keep complimenting me" Nori visibly preens, "but you would have no trouble getting any person you wanted if you just put yourself out there. There's a reason Dori tries to keep you all swaddled up in clothes that are two sizes too big for you."

His little brother just shrugs non-commitedly. "I'm not trying to be self deprecating- honestly, but look at him! Not to mention he's got to be ten years older than me. He might not even be single! Those could be his kids."

Nori sighs. "Well at least come swimming with me? We did drive all the way down here."

Ori smiles apologetically. "You're right, I'm sorry for moping. I wouldn't mind getting my feet wet at least.

Nori grins, and grabs Ori by the wrist. "Great! I saw this awesome little tide pool that I want to show you" he starts towing Ori down the beach towards the water.

Ori follows after him, playfully trying to pull free from his grip. He laughs. "Since when have you been interested in tide pools?"

"Since now. Do you have a problem with that, little brother?" Nori stops suddenly, and points at something off in the distance across the water. "Hey, do you see that?"

Ori looks up. "See what?"

Before he knows what's happening, Nori is grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him _hard_ into the water.

Ori goes under with a splash and a cut off yelp. Mere seconds go by, before he feels a pair of strong hands grabbing hold of him and pulling him above water. It takes a couple minutes of coughing and wiping water out of his eyes, before Ori is able to look up at the person who saved him. He flushes when he makes eye contact with a familiar pair of green eyes, now filled with concern.

"You alright lad? I didn't see what happened, I just turned around and you suddenly went under."

Ori looks around, and notices Nori standing a few feet away, carefully not looking their way. No doubt ready to jump in after them, had the stranger not come to Ori's aid.

"I'm ok. I must have _tripped_." He knows Nori catches his emphasis when he hears him snickering, but the older man doesn't seem to notice. "Thank you for helping me."

He pats Ori on the back, and smiles. "You scared me there. I was worried I was going to have to administer CPR."

Ori's face reddens at the idea of receiving mouth to mouth from this man, who smiles wider at Ori's reaction.

"If you're sure you're alright, want to come swim with me and the lads?" He nods over towards the two young men Ori and seen earlier, who are both openly staring at them with matching grins.

"Uncle Dwalin, come introduce us to your friend!" The dark haired one calls, and waves them over.

Ori mentally says to hell with his nerves, and nods shyly.

"Great. My name is Dwalin, and those two delinquents are Fili and Kili." Ori gives his own name in return and Dwalin starts leading him over, explaining all the while about how they weren't his nephews by blood, but he's gained the honorary title because his life-long best friend is their actual uncle.

As Dwalin talks, Ori looks up at the beach. Nori appears to be chatting up a man with long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. When he catches him looking, Nori winks with a smug look on his face.

Ori stares him in the eye with a deadpan look on his face, and flips him off.

He can just makes out Nori's laughter in response, and the surprised look from the man he's with. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who came up with the surname 'Rison', but I claim no credit for it.
> 
> Just an aside: Dori absolutely knows how pretty his brothers are and tries to keep any 'unsavory folk' from taking notice and subsequently trying to take advantage. He failed with Nori, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to try his damnedest with Ori!


End file.
